1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage furnishings and in particular to an undercabinet secretary with a hidden compartment.
2. Related Art
Traditional storage furnishings provide organization and storage for various items a person accumulates throughout life, making it easy for the person and others to find and retrieve these items. For example, file cabinets, shelves, and drawers are often used to store papers and other items for safekeeping and for organization purposes. Likewise, traditional secretaries provide individual compartments for storage of items. For example, a set of compartments may be provided for storage of envelopes while another set of compartments may be provided for storage of incoming or outgoing mail.
In some cases, storage furnishings, such as the cabinets, shelves, and drawers mentioned above fail to provide adequate storage to an ever growing collection of a person's items. In such case, traditional storage furnishings might be supplemented or replaced. In the case of a file cabinet for example, another file cabinet may be purchased to increase capacity. Alternatively or in addition, the file cabinet may be replaced with one having a larger capacity.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.